wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
William Wilson
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Cóż powie - on? Co powie głos sumienia -'' ''Ta zmora zmór, co za mną kroczy w ślad? Chamberlayne: "Pharronida". thumb|250px|Ilustracja do noweli autorstwa Byama Shawa z 1909. Niechże mi wolno będzie do czasu nazywać się Wiliamem Wilsonem. Rzeczywiste moje nazwisko nie powinno pokalać leżącej oto przede mną, nietkniętej jeszcze karty. Nazwisko owo aż nazbyt często było przedmiotem wzgardy i lęku - źródłem wstrętu dla mojej rodziny. Czyliż wzburzone wichry nie otrąbiły bezprzykładnej hańby tego nazwiska aż po najdalsze krańce kuli ziemskiej? O, najsamotniejszy ze wszystkich wygnańców! Czyliż nie umarłeś na zawsze dla świata - dla jego zaszczytów, dla kwiatów, dla złocących się urojeń? I czyliż chmura gęsta, ponura i bezkresna nie zawisła na wieki pomiędzy twoją nadzieją a niebem? Gdybym mógł nawet, nie chciałbym zawrzeć dzisiaj w tych kartach wspomnienia ostatnich lat trudnej do opisania nędzy ducha i nieprzebaczalnej zbrodni. Ta ostatnia epoka mego życia spiętrzyła aż po kres ostateczny ilość hańbiących mię występków i pragnę jedynie określić źródło ich pochodzenia. Jest to na razie mój zamiar wyłączny. Ludzie zazwyczaj nikczemnieją stopniowo. Co do mojej osoby - wszystka cnota w okamgnieniu, znienacka opadła ze mnie jako płaszcz. Od tuzinkowej mniej więcej rozpusty siedmiomilowym krokiem przerzuciłem się w świat zmór bardziej niż heliogabalowych. Pozwolę sobie w całej rozciągłości opowiedzieć, jaki traf, jaki jedyny w swym rodzaju mus pchnął mnie ku owym upadkom. Zbliża się śmierć i cień, który ją poprzedza, nakazem uciszeń dosięgną mego serca. W mym pochodzie poprzez dolinę mroków pożądam współczucia - chciałbym rzec - miłosierdzia mych bliźnich. Pragnąłbym ich przekonać, że byłem poniekąd niewolnikiem okoliczności, które się wymykają wszelkim dozorom ludzkim. Życzyłbym, aby w szczegółach, które im podam, wykryli na moją korzyść pewną maluczką oazę przeznaczenia wśród Sahary zgróz. Chciałbym, aby uznali, że chociaż ten padół słynie z wielkich pokus, nikt dotąd nigdy nie był kuszony w ten sposób i bez wątpienia nigdy w ten sposób nie uległ. Czyż nie dlatego, iż nikt nigdy nie doznał tych samych cierpień? Zaprawdę - czyliż nie żyłem we śnie? Czyliż oto nie ginę, jako ofiara zgrozy i tajemnicy najdziwaczniejszej ze wszystkich zmór podksiężycowych? Jestem potomkiem rasy, którą zawsze wyróżniał temperament zdolny do przywidzeń i łatwo zapalny, i pierwsze lata mego dzieciństwa są już dowodem, żem całkowicie odziedziczył cechy mego rodu. Z biegiem czasu cechy owe zarysowały się dosadniej i z wielu powodów stały się dla mych przyjaciół przedmiotem poważnych niepokojów, a dla mnie -źródłem istotnych krzywd. Stałem się - samowolny, pochopny do najdzikszych wybryków. Oddałem się na pastwę najbardziej nieposkromionym namiętnościom. Rodzice moi - ludzie słabego charakteru, dotknięci na domiar udręką przyrodzonych i organicznych niedoborów, niewiele mogli przedsięwziąć dla przytłumienia złych skłonności, które zdradzałem. Nie zaniedbali ze swej strony kilku słabych i nietrafnych wysiłków, które się zgoła rozminęły z zamiarem i zakończyły całkowicie moim tryumfem. Odtąd słowo moje stało się w domu - rozkazem, i w wieku, gdy dzieci jeno wyjątkowo pozbywają się swych wędzideł, przyznano mi wolną wolę i stałem się panem mych wszystkich, z wyłączeniem imienia - czynności. Pierwsze moje z życia szkolnego wrażenia wiążą się z obszernym a dziwacznym budynkiem w stylu Elżbiety, w głuchym zakątku Anglii, strojnym w niezliczoność olbrzymich, sękowatych drzew, a którego wszystkie domostwa były wyjątkowo zamierzchłe. I, doprawdy, owo czcigodne a starożytne miasteczko było podobizną marzeń i miejscem oczarowań ducha. I nawet w tej chwili udziela się mej wyobraźni ożywczy dreszcz jego do głębi cienistych alei, i oddech mój napełnia się powiewem jego tysięcznych gajów, i dotąd jeszcze z niewytłumaczoną rozkoszą drżę na wspomnienie piersiowych a głuchych brzmień dzwonu, który co godzina swym nagłym a gderliwym porykiem rozszarpywał ciszę mglistej atmosfery, kędy drążyła się drzemotą zdjęta dzwonnica gotycka, cała zębami ozdobna. Zaiste wszystek zasób dostępnego obecnie mym doznaniom szczęścia czerpię ze szczegółowych wspomnień życia szkolnego i właściwych mu mrzonek. Zatraconemu, jakom jest, w klęsce - w klęsce - niestety! - aż nazbyt rzeczywistej -wybaczą chyba, że szukam wielce kruchej i wielce przelotnej pociechy w tych dziecięcych i luźnych wspominkach. A chociaż zgoła pospolite i błahe same przez się, nabierają skądinąd w mej wyobraźni doniosłości przygodnej dzięki swemu ścisłemu związkowi z miejscem i epoką, w których z dzisiejszego oddalenia postrzegam pierwsze, niejasne przestrogi losu, co od owego czasu w tak głębokie spowijały mnie cienie. Nie wzbraniajcież mi wspomnień! Domostwo, jak rzekłem, stare było i bezładne. Podwórzec był obszerny, okolony wysokim a krzepkim murem z cegieł, zakończonym polepą z gliny i tłuczonego szkła. Ten szaniec, godny więzienia, znaczył granicę naszego państwa. Oczy nasze przedostawały się poza nią jeno trzy razy na tydzień - raz jeden co sobota, po południu, gdy w towarzystwie dwóch dozorców szkolnych wolno nam było odbywać społem krótkie spacery do wsi sąsiedniej, i dwa razy - co niedziela - kiedy, uszykowani jak żołnierze na popisie, szliśmy do jedynego w miasteczku kościoła, aby wysłuchać porannego i wieczornego nabożeństwa. Rektorem naszej szkoły był pastor owego kościoła. Z jakim głębokim uczuciem podziwu i oszołomienia z naszej ku chórom oddalonej ławy przyglądałem mu się, gdy wstępował na ambonę krokiem uroczystym a powolnym! Ta postać czcigodna, obdarzona obliczem tak łagodnym i dobrotliwym, przywdziana w szatę tak obficie połyskliwą i tak po kapłańsku rozwiewną - przybrana w perukę tak starannie upudrowaną, a tak wysztywnioną i sutą - czyliż mogła być tym samym człekiem, który przed chwilą, z twarzą surową i w odzieży zatabaczonej, z dyscypliną w ręku, czuwał nad wykonaniem drakońskiej ustawy szkolnej? O, wybujały to paradoks, którego potworność wyklucza wszelką odpowiedź na pytanie! W kącie masywnego muru tkwiły, jak na pokucie, jeszcze masywniejsze drzwi, szczelnie zamknięte, upstrzone zasuwami i zakończone u góry rozkrzewieniem się zębatego żelastwa. Jakież głębokie uczucie strachu szerzyły owe drzwi! Rozwierały się jeno dla trzech periodycznych wycieczek i powrotów, o których już mówiłem - wówczas w każdym zgrzycie ich potężnych zawias, odsłaniał się nam nadmiar tajemnic - cały świat uroczystych postrzeżeń lub jeszcze uroczystszych rozmyślań. Obszerna zagroda miała kształt nieprawidłowy i podział na kilka części, z których trzy czy cztery - największe - stanowiły miejsce dla zabaw. Miejsce owo było wyrównane i powleczone drobnym i ostrym szczerkiem. Pamiętam dobrze, iż nie posiadało ani drzew, ani ławek, ani w ogóle nic w tym rodzaju. Ma się rozumieć, iż znajdowało się w tyle budynku. Od przodu widniał niewielki kwietnik, wysadzany bukszpanem i innymi krzewami, lecz ową świętą oazę wolno nam było przekraczać jeno w rzadkich wielce wypadkach, jak pierwszy wstęp do szkoły lub odjazd ostateczny, lub też, być może, w chwilach, gdy ktoś z przyjaciół lub krewnych kazał nas zawołać i wesoło ruszaliśmy w drogę do rodzinnych pieleszy na Boże Narodzenie lub na św. Jana. Lecz dom! Co za osobliwą a starą budowlą był ów dom! Zaś dla mnie był istnym pałacem zaklętym! Końca nie było jego korytarzowym zakrętom i niezrozumiałym podziałom. Trudno było w tej lub innej, na chybił trafił wybranej chwili stwierdzić z całą pewnością, czy się jest na pierwszym, czy na drugim piętrze. Miało się za to pewność, iż w przejściu z jednego pokoju do drugiego stopa napotka trzy lub cztery stopnie w górę lub w dół. Prócz tego niezliczone i niedostępne pojęciu były boczne podziały, które tak się wysnuwały i wysnuwały ze siebie, iż najdokładniejsze ogarnięcie myślą całości gmachu niewiele się różniło od owej mrzonki, za której pomocą oglądamy nieskończoność. W ciągu lat pięciu mego pobytu nigdy nie potrafiłem dokładnie określić tej odległej okolicy gmachu, w której znajdowała się ciasna sypialnia, przeznaczona dla mnie i dla innych osiemnastu lub dwudziestu żaków. Klasa była najobszerniejszą komnatą w całym domu, a nawet w całym świecie, w każdym razie nie mogłem się oprzeć takiemu na nią poglądowi. Bardzo długa, bardzo wąska i ponuro niska, z dwułukowymi oknami i z dębowym pułapem. W odległym kącie, który ział postrachem, tkwiła zagroda, mająca osiem do dziewięciu stóp kwadratowych, a stanowiąca w godzinach wykładów sanctum naszego zwierzchnika, przewielebnego doktora Bransby'ego. Była to krzepka budowa, z masywnymi drzwiami. Niźli je rozewrzeć w nieobecności Dominie, wszyscy byśmy raczej wybrali zgon od rózgi i rzemienia. W dwu innych kątach wznosiły się dwie podobne zagrody - przedmioty o wiele, co prawda, mniejszej czci, ale w każdym razie źródła dość znacznego postrachu, jedna z nich była katedrą mistrza humaniorów, druga zaś - profesora języka angielskiego i matematyki. Rozsiane tam i sam po sali bezliki ław i pulpitów, straszliwie objuczone książkami z plamistym odwzorem palców, krzyżowały się w nieskończonym bezładzie - sczerniałe, zgrzybiałe, zjedzone czasem i tak gruntownie pożłobione w kształty inicjałów, całkowitych imion, postaci groteskowych i innych licznych arcydzieł scyzoryka, że zgoła zatraciły i tę bylejakość formy, której im udzielono w czasach wielce zamierzchłych. Na jednym krańcu sali tkwił olbrzymi ceber wody, a na drugim - zegar niewiarogodnych rozmiarów. Zamknięty w masywnych marach tej czcigodnej szkoły, spędziłem wszakże bez nudy i bez niesmaku trzecie pięciolecie mego żywota. Płodny umysł dziecięcy nie wymaga od świata zewnętrznego pobudek dla swej pracy lub zabawy, i ponura na pozór jednostajność szkolnego istnienia obfitowała w podniety płomienniejsze aniżeli owe, których dojrzalsza moja młodość szukała w uciechach zmysłowych, a wiek męski - w zbrodni. Wszakże muszę wyznać, iż pierwszy mój rozwój umysłowy był pod wieloma względami niezbyt pospolity, a nawet ponad poziom wybiegający. Wypadki lat dziecinnych najczęściej nie pozostawiają w duszach ludzi dojrzałych zbyt wyraźnych śladów. Nic, jeno cień mglisty, wątłe a bezładne wspomnienie, mętna gmatwanina kruchego wesela i urojonych trosk. Inaczej rzecz miała się ze mną. Zapewne z dzielnością dojrzałego mężczyzny wyczuwałem w dzieciństwie to, co i dziś jeszcze ryje się w mej pamięci w konturach tak żywych, głębokich i trwałych, jak rysunki medali kartagińskich. A tymczasem - w rzeczy samej - z utartego punktu widzenia - jakże tam mało było treści dla wspomnień! Ład porannych ocknień, nakaz udania się na spoczynek nocny, nauka lekcji, wygłaszanie ich z pamięci, periodyczne półurlopy i spacery, podwórzec dla zabaw wraz z jego kłótniami, wywczasami i intrygami -wszystko to, zniknione w magicznym śnie ducha, zawierało w sobie cały nadmiar wrażeń, przepych wypadków, nieskończoność najrozmaitszych wzruszeń i najbardziej płomiennych i upojnych podniet. Hej! nie zgorzej się żyło w onym wieku żelaznym! W istocie - dzięki płomiennej, entuzjastycznej, władczej naturze - wyróżniłem się wkrótce spomiędzy reszty mych towarzyszów i z wolna a zgoła nieznacznie pozyskałem przewagę nad wszystkimi, którzy mię wiekiem nie prześcigali - nad wszystkimi, z wyjątkiem jednego. Był to żak, wcale ze mną nie spokrewniony, nosił to samo imię i to samo nazwisko - okoliczność małej sama przez się wagi, gdyż, mimo dostojnego pochodzenia, nosiłem jedno z tych licznych nazwisk, które snadź od czasów niepamiętnych - prawem przedawnienia - stały się ogólną własnością motłochu. W niniejszym przeto opowiadaniu nadałem sobie przezwisko Williama Wilsona - przezwisko zmyślone, które niezbyt od rzeczywistego odbiega. Wśród tych, co, mówiąc szkolnym językiem, stanowili naszą bandę, jeden tylko mój imiennik miał odwagę współzawodnictwa ze mną w wiedzy szkolnej, w grach i dysputach podczas wolnych od nauki godzin - oraz odmawiania ślepej wiary mym twierdzeniom i bezwzględnego poddania się mej woli - słowem - przeczenia mej dyktaturze przy każdej lada sposobności. Jeśli istnieje na ziemi despotyzm krańcowy i bez zastrzeżeń, jest nim właśnie despotyzm genialnego dziecka względem słabszych duchowo towarzyszów. Buntowniczość Wilsona była dla mnie źródłem najdotkliwszych zakłopotań, tym bardziej że wbrew przechwałkom, których publiczne w stosunku do jego osoby i jej uroszczeń podkreślanie uważałem za swój obowiązek, czułem w głębi duszy strach przed nim i nie mogłem nie postrzec w tym tak łatwo przezeń zachowywanym poziomie dorównywania mi wręcz i w oczy - dowodów prawdziwej wyższości, ponieważ sam - ze swej strony musiałem przykładać nieustannych starań, ażeby uniknąć porażki. Wszakże o tej wyższości lub raczej równości ja tylko jeden, właściwie, powziąłem wiadomość. Towarzysze nasi, dzięki niepojętej ślepocie, zdawali się nawet nie podejrzewać jej istnienia. I rzeczywiście - jego współzawodnictwo, wytrwałość i przede wszystkim jego zuchwałe a dotkliwe wtrącania się do wszystkich moich zamysłów nie sięgały ponad poziom spraw osobistych. Zdawał się przy tym pozbawiony miłości własnej, która mię pchała do władztwa, oraz owej namiętnej żywotności, która dostarczała mi środków po temu. Można było pomyśleć, że w swym współzawodnictwie powoduje się wyłącznie fantastyczną żądzą krzyżowania mych zamiarów, oraz zniewalania mnie do podziwu i do rozpaczy, chociaż zdarzały się chwile, gdym nie mógł nie zauważyć z powikłanym uczuciem zdumienia, poniżenia i gniewu, że do swych obelg, zniewag i zaprzeczeń dorzuca pewną domieszkę zbyt niewczesnej i - doprawdy - najnieznośniejszej pod słońcem przychylności. Owo dziwne zachowanie się mogę chyba wytłumaczyć sobie wyłącznie jako skutek bezwzględnej zarozumiałości, która samozwańczo posługuje się gminnym tonem orędownictwa i poparcia. Zapewne ta ostatnia cecha postępowania Wilsona, łącznie z naszym współimiennictwem oraz z przypadkową zgoła jednoczesnością zjawienia się w gmachu Szkolnym, przyczyniła się do rozpowszechnionego wśród uczniów klas wyższych zdania, iż jesteśmy braćmi. Ci zazwyczaj niezbyt szczegółowo wglądali do życia młodszych kolegów. Wspomniałem, zda się, lub powinienem był wspomnieć, iż Wilson, w najdalszych nawet rozgałęzieniach nie był spokrewniony z mym rodem. Lecz - doprawdy - gdybyśmy byli braćmi, bylibyśmy jednocześnie bliźniętami, ponieważ po opuszczeniu zakładu doktora Bransby'ego dowiedziałem się przypadkiem, że mój imiennik urodził się 19 stycznia 1813 r. - godny uwagi zbieg okoliczności, gdyż ów dzień jest właśnie dniem moich urodzin. Dziwnym wydać się może ów fakt, że mimo nieustannych trwóg, o które przyprawiało mię współzawodnictwo Wilsona i jego nieznośna przekora, nie mogłem dotrzeć do bezwzględnej dlań nienawiści. Nieodwołalnie i niemal co dzień wszczynaliśmy kłótnię wzajemną, w której, przyznając mi publicznie palmę pierwszeństwa, starał się w ten lub inny sposób zaznaczyć, iż owa palma nie mnie, lecz jemu się należy. Otóż moja duma a jego rzetelna godność trzymały nas zawsze w ścisłym zakresie przyzwoitości, a wszakże dusze nasze były sobie wzajem tak często podobne, iż tylko nasz stosunek przygodny wzbraniał, być może, obudzonemu we mnie uczuciu rozwinąć się w uczucie, przyjaźni. Trudno mi, doprawdy, określić, a nawet opisać rdzeń moich dlań uczuć, tworzyły one pstrokatą i różnorodną gmatwaninę - była w niej gwałtowna zawziętość, która nie przedzierzgnęła się jeszcze w nienawiść, tudzież ocena wartości, a raczej cześć dla osoby, sporo strachu i niepomierna a płochliwa ciekawość. Dla psychologów zbyteczny jest chyba dodatek, że obydwaj - Wilson i ja - byliśmy nierozłącznymi towarzyszami. Bez wątpienia osobliwość i dwuznaczność nowego stosunku wszystkie moje - szczere czy udane, lecz w każdym razie liczne - przeciw niemu napaści przekształcała raczej w szyderstwa i utarczki (żart czyliż nie potrafi ranić doskonale?) aniżeli w poważną i określoną wrogość. Wszakże wysiłki moje w tym kierunku nie zawsze wieńczyły się tryumfem, nie wyłączając nawet chwil, gdym najprzebieglej knował swe plany, ponieważ mój imiennik posiadał w swym charakterze sporo owej pełnej zastrzeżeń i spokoju surowości, która, igrając ostrzem własnego dowcipu, nie odsłania nigdy pięty Achillesowej i stanowczo wymyka się wszelkim śmiesznościom. Nie mogłem w nim znaleźć żadnej słabej strony, prócz jednej tylko, polegającej na szczególe zewnętrznym, który, jako wynik ułomności organicznej, pominąłby milczeniem każdy - mniej niż ja - do kresów zaciekłości doprowadzony przeciwnik. Mój współzawodnik miał niedobór w strunach głosowych, który nigdy mu nie pozwalał wybiegać głosem ponad poziom bardzo uciszonego szeptu. Nie omieszkałem wedle mej możności ciągnąć z owego kalectwa politowania godnych zysków. Wilson pomstował rozmaicie, lecz jeden szczególnie rodzaj jego złośliwego odwetu zatrważał mię nadmiernie. Nigdym nie umiał rozwiązać tej zagadki, do jakich przebiegłych środków uciekł się w zasadzie jego umysł, aby wykryć, iż drobiazg tak nieznaczny może mi przysparzać tyle udręki? Wszakże, zrobiwszy to odkrycie, stosował do mnie uporczywie owo narzędzie męczarni. Zawsze czułem wstręt dla mego nieudanego, bo tak niewytwornego nazwiska oraz dla gminnego, jeśli nie plebejuszowskiego zgoła, imienia. Dźwięki tych zgłosek zatruwały mi uszy - i kiedy, w dniu mego przybycia, wtóry William Wilson zjawił się w szkole, urągałem mu w duchu za owo imię i obrzydziłem je sobie podwójnie, ponieważ je nosił cudzoziemiec - cudzoziemiec, dzięki któremu miała mię ścigać dwukrotna sposobność chłonięcia uchem tych dźwięków, a którego osobę miałem nieustannie oglądać, wiedząc z góry, iż w zwykłym trybie szkolnego żywota, z powodu nienawistnego zbiegu okoliczności czyny jego będą przypisywane mojej osobie i odwrotnie. Uczucie rozdrażnienia, wynikłe z owej przyczyny, zaostrzało się z biegiem wypadków, które odsłaniały w całej pełni duchowe i cielesne podobieństwo pomiędzy mną a moim przeciwnikiem. Jeszcze nie wykryłem tego znamiennego faktu, że jesteśmy rówieśnikami, a już postrzegłem, że jesteśmy jednakiego wzrostu, i zauważyłem szczególne nawet podobieństwo i w całokształcie, i w rysach naszych twarzy. Doprowadzała mnie do wściekłości pogłoska o naszym pokrewieństwie, której zazwyczaj dawały posłuch klasy wyższe. Słowem - nic nie budziło we mnie poważniejszych niepokojów (chociaż ukrywałem najpilniej oznaki tych niepokojów), jak lada napomknienie o naszym podobieństwie już to z ducha, już to z ciała, już to z daty urodzenia. Wszakże nie miałem doprawdy najmniejszego powodu do przypuszczeń, że owa tożsamość (z wyjątkiem faktu pokrewieństwa i owych szczegółów, które Wilson osobiście wypatrzyć potrafił) była kiedykolwiek przedmiotem roztrząsań, a nawet spostrzeżeń ze strony kolegów. Natomiast jasne było dla mnie, iż on sam przez się oglądał owo podobieństwo we wszystkich przejawach i z równą mojej - bacznością. Wszakże tę okoliczność, iż w tego rodzaju przypadkach potrafił wynaleźć niewyczerpaną kopalnię udręczeń, mogłem przypisać, jak wyżej rzekłem, tylko wyższej nad zwykły poziom przenikliwości. Dawał mi odpowiedzi, doskonale przedrzeźniając moją osobę w ruchach i słowach, i przedziwnie grał swoją rolę. Ubranie moje łatwym było do odwzorowania przedmiotem. Bez trudu też przywłaszczył sobie mój chód i ogólny charakter postawy. Nawet głos mój, mimo wspomnianych niedoborów organicznych, nie wymknął się jego zaborczości. Nie próbował, ma się rozumieć, podchwycenia dźwięków donośnych, lecz zachował tożsamość barwy - i głos jego, mimo uciszenia, stawał się doskonałym echem mego głosu. Próżno bym starał się opisać, do jakiego stopnia dręczył mnie ów dziwaczny portret - mogę bowiem nazwać go portretem, nie zaś tylko karykaturą. Jedną tylko miałem pociechę, mianowicie tę, że naśladownictwa owego, jak mi się zdawało, nikt, prócz mnie, nie zauważył, i miałem przeto wyłącznie mus osobistego znoszenia tajemniczych i dziwnie sarkastycznych uśmiechów mego imiennika. Zadowolony, iż mu się udało wywrzeć na mnie wrażenie pożądane, zdawał się ciszkiem radować z zadanej mi rany i okazywał szczególną pogardę dla publicznego poklasku, który z taką łatwością mógłby pozyskać dzięki swym fortunnym pomysłom. Jak się to stało, że koledzy nasi nie domyślali się jego zamiarów, nie widzieli całej roboty wykonawczej i nie przyłączyli się do jego szyderczej radości? Przez szereg niepokoju pełnych miesięcy była to dla mnie zagadka nie do rozstrzygnięcia. Być może, iż powolność stopniowań czyniła naśladownictwo mniej widocznym lub raczej swe bezpieczeństwo zawdzięczam pozorom mistrzostwa, którymi tak zręcznie przejmował się kopista, pogardzając martwą literą - jedynie pochwytną w obrazie dla umysłów tępych - i oddawał istotnego ducha oryginału ku tym większemu z mej strony zdziwieniu i ku tym większej goryczy osobistej. Wspominałem już kilkakroć o powziętym przezeń względem mej osoby, a wielce dotkliwym tonie pobłażliwej opieki i o jego częstych a poufnych stróżowaniach mej woli. Stróżowania owe nabierały częstokroć przykrych zabarwień przestrogi - przestrogi, udzielanej nie otwarcie, jeno w domysłach i napomknieniach. Przyjmowałem je z odrazą, która urastała w miarę, gdym i ja urastał. A jednak muszę mu oddać pełną uznania i należną sprawiedliwość, iż nie przypominam sobie w owej odległej już epoce ani jednego wypadku, ażeby wpływy mego współzawodnika zawierały w sobie rodzaj błędów i szaleństw, tak właściwych jego wiekowi, pozbawionemu zazwyczaj dojrzałości i doświadczenia - iż, jeśli nie talentem i ogładą, to w każdym razie przewyższał mię o wiele subtelnością wyczuć moralnych - i że wreszcie byłbym dzisiaj lepszym, a przeto szczęśliwszym człowiekiem, gdybym rzadziej odrzucał rady, zatajone w doniosłych szeptach, które wówczas nieciły we mnie jeno nienawiść tak głęboką i pogardę, tak pełną goryczy. Koniec końcem zbuntowałem się doszczętnie przeciw tak potwornym czatom i z dniem każdym coraz otwarciej nienawidziłem tego, com uważał za nieznośną bezczelność. Wyżej rzekłem, iż w pierwszych latach naszego koleżeństwa uczucia moje względem Wilsona łatwo mogły przeobrazić się w przyjaźń, lecz w ostatnich miesiącach mego w szkole pobytu, pomimo niewątpliwie znacznej zniżki w poziomie zwykłych zabiegów jego natręctwa, uczucia moje - w równej niemal mierze - zniżyły się do poziomu istotnej nienawiści. Zdaje mi się, iż zauważył to pewnego razu i odtąd unikał mnie lub udawał, że unika. Jeśli mię pamięć nie myli, wypadło to w tym samym mniej więcej czasie, kiedy na tle jednej gwałtownej pomiędzy nami kłótni, w której mój przeciwnik zatracił właściwą sobie oględność i dał gniewom, obcą niemal swej naturze folgę, wykryłem lub przywidziało mi się, żem wykrył w jego tonie, wyrazie twarzy i w całej postaci coś, co mię na razie przejęło dreszczem, potem do głębi rozciekawiło, narzucając mej duszy niejasne widma wczesnego dzieciństwa - cudaczne, mętne a pilne wspomnienia owych dni, gdy pamięć moja jeszcze na świat nie przyszła. Nie potrafiłbym lepiej określić tłoczącego mnie wrażenia, jak podkreślając trudność pozbycia się tej myśli, żem obecną mym oczom istotę znał już ongi - w epokach niezmiernie zamierzchłych - w przeszłości bezkreśnie nawet oddalonej. Wszakże przywidzenie owo pierzchło tak samo szybko, jak szybko powstało - i napomykam o nim jeno w tym celu, aby zaznaczyć dzień ostatniej rozmowy pomiędzy mną a mym osobliwym imiennikiem. Stare i obszerne domostwo w swych niezliczonych skrzydłach zawierało kilka olbrzymich komnat, które łączyły się ze sobą i stanowiły sypialnie dla większości żaków. Ponadto, jak to musowo zdarza się w budynku, tak nieszczęśliwie pomyślanym, istniała cała ciżba kątów i zakątków - wyniki skrawków i narożnych obrównań budowy. Oszczędnościowa wynalazczość doktora Bransby'ego przedzierzgnęła je hurtem w sypialnie. Ponieważ jednak były to zaledwo szczupłe cele, mogły tedy dać pobyt jednej tylko osobie. Jeden z tych małych pokojów zajmował Wilson. Pewnej nocy, na schyłku piątego roku żakostwa i bezpośrednio po wspomnianej kłótni, korzystając ze snu, który wszystkich ogarnął, wstałem z łóżka i z lampą w dłoni sunąłem poprzez labirynt wąskich korytarzy z mojej sypialni do sypialni mego przeciwnika. Długo kosztem swych wysiłków knułem jeden z tych złośliwych figlów, jedną z tych bolesnych zasadzek, w których dotychczas zawsze pudłowałem. Powziąłem myśl natychmiastowego wykonania mych zamierzeń i postanowiłem dać mu odczuć całą głębię owej złośliwości, która we mnie wezbrała. Dotarłem do jego celi, wszedłem bez szumu, pozostawiając u drzwi lampę, przesłoniętą abażurem. Posuwałem się krok za krokiem, nasłuchując szmerów jego spokojnego oddechu. Pewny, że śpi głęboko, wróciłem do drzwi, ująłem lampę i ponownie zbliżyłem się do łóżka. Okalały je kotary. Uchyliłem je z lekka i z wolna, aby wykonać mój zamiar, lecz jeden ruchliwy promień padł wręcz na śpiącego i jednocześnie wzrok mój utkwił w jego twarzy. Jąłem się przyglądać - i drętwota przerażeń, zimny dreszcz strachu przeniknęły mię błyskawicznie aż do szpiku kości. Serce zadygotało mi w piersi, kolana ugięły się pode mną, całą moją istotę ogarnął lęk ponad siły i ponad zrozumienie. Dyszałem konwulsyjnie, zniżając lampę jeszcze poziomiej do jego twarzy. Takież to były - naprawdę takie rysy twarzy Wiliama Wilsona? Widziałem jak najwyraźniej, że to jego rysy, lecz dygotałem niby w febrze majacząc, że nie do niego należą. Cóż za powód, w tych rysach zatajony, potrafił w takim stopniu zmącić mój umysł? Przyglądałem, się nadal - i doznałem zawrotu głowy pod wpływem tysiąca bezładnych wniosków. Nie ukazywał mi się w takiej postaci, o, doprawdy, nie ukazywał mi się taki w godzinach czynnych, gdy czuwał. Tożsamość nazwiska! Tożsamość rysów! Jednoczesność przybycia do szkoły! A potem - owo zjadliwe i niepojęte przedrzeźnianie mego chodu, głosu, ubrania i sposobu bycia! Dałażby się, doprawdy, w zakresie codziennych prawdopodobieństw pomieścić ta okoliczność, iż to, com obecnie oglądał, było zwykłym wynikiem owego nałogu sarkastycznych małpowań? Zdjęty przerażeniem, drżący na całym ciele zgasiłem lampę, ciszkiem wybrnąłem z pokoju i raz na zawsze opuściłem zgrzybiałe mury tej szkoły, aby już nigdy do nich nie powrócić. Po upływie kilku miesięcy, spędzonych w ognisku rodzinnym w niepokalanej bezczynności, oddano mnie do szkoły w Etonie. Ta krótka przerwa wystarczyła, aby przytłumić we mnie wspomnienia wypadków, zdarzonych w szkole Bransby'ego, a w każdym razie - aby odmienić istotę uczuć nieconych owymi wspomnieniami. Rzeczywistość, tragiczny podkład dramatu - pierzchły. Miałem obecnie kilka danych do powątpiewania o świadectwie mych zmysłów - i rzadkom wspominał całe zajście bez podziwiania owego bezgranicza, którego dosięgnąć może łatwowierność ludzka, oraz bez zaznaczenia uśmiechem niezwykłych zasobów odziedziczonej przeze mnie wyobraźni. Zresztą, gatunek życia, które pędziłem w Etonie, nie nadawał się do uszczuplenia tego rodzaju sceptycyzmu. Odmęty szału, w których się pogrążyłem niezwłocznie i bez namysłu, pochłonęły wszystko prócz szumowin ubiegłych dni - w okamgnieniu zatopiły wszelkie trwałe i poważne wrażenia i pozostawiły w pamięci jeno lekkomyślną powierzchnię minionego żywota. Nie mam wszakże zamiaru kreślenia tu całego przebiegu mych nikczemnych wybryków - wybryków, które urągając wszelkim prawom, wymykały się wszelkiej baczności. Trzy szaleńcze, na marne strwonione lata zdołały mię jeno umocnić w mych występnych nałogach i niemal anormalnie wzmogły moją dojrzałość fizyczną. Pewnego dnia, po całym, na zwierzęcych uciechach zmarnotrawionym tygodniu - gwoli potajemnej orgii zgromadziłem w mym mieszkaniu pewne kółko studentów. Zebraliśmy się o późnej godzinie nocnej, ponieważ rozpustę naszą mieliśmy nabożnie uprawiać aż do rana. Wino płynęło strumieniami, a nie zaniedbaliśmy i innych, niebezpieczniejszych, być może, pokus - tak, że w chwili, gdy świt od wschodu przejaśnił niebiosy, obłęd nasz i nasze wybryki doszły do szczytu. Wściekle podniecony grą w karty i winem, upierałem się przy jakimś cudacznie sprośnym toaście, gdy nagle skupienie moje rozproszył skrzyp gwałtownie a na wpół rozwartych drzwi i pilny głos służącego oznajmił mi, że ktoś - o pozorach niezwykłego pośpiechu - chce się ze mną rozmówić w przedpokoju. Pod wpływem osobliwego upojenia ta niespodziana przerwa raczej uradowała mnie, niżeli zdziwiła. Porwałem się chwiejnie przed siebie i, uszedłszy kilka kroków, trafiłem do przedpokoju. W tym niskim i wąskim wnętrzu nie było ani jednego światła i rozwidniał je tylko niezwykle wątły, a przez sklepione okno przesiany promień świtu. Stanąwszy w progu - wypatrzyłem postać młodzieńca, mniej więcej mego wzrostu, przyodzianego po domowemu w ubranie z białego kaźmirku, skrojone według nowej mody, jak to, które miałem w tej chwili na sobie. Ów wątły promień udzielił mi widzenia tych przedmiotów, lecz rysów twarzy rozróżnić nie mogłem. Zaledwom wszedł - młodzieniec rzucił się ku mnie i, chwyciwszy mię za ramię ruchem władczego zniecierpliwienia, szepnął mi do ucha te słowa: "William Wilson!" Wytrzeźwiałem w okamgnieniu. W postawie nieznajomego, w nerwowym drganiu palca, który trzymał wzwyż pomiędzy moimi oczyma a brzaskiem zorzy, było coś, co napełniło mię do cna zdziwieniem, lecz nie stąd wynikło, żem się wzruszył tak gwałtownie. Przyczyną była - powaga, uroczystość przestrogi zawartej w tym zdaniu szczególnym, uciszonym i podobnym do syku - a przede wszystkim - charakter, ton, barwa tych kilku zgłosek - prostych, poufnych, a jednak tajemniczo wyszeptanych, które, wraz z tysiącem nagromadzonych z przeszłości wspomnień, wstrząsnęły mą duszą jak dotyk stosu Wolty. Zanim zdążyłem oprzytomnieć; młodzieniec - znikł z mych oczu. Chociaż ten wypadek wywarł niewątpliwie bardzo żywe na mym nietrzeźwym umyśle wrażenie, wszakże wrażenie owo - tak żywe - wkrótce zamarło. I rzeczywiście przez kilka tygodni już to byłem oddany najpoważniejszym badaniom naukowym, już to trwałem w mglistej powłoce chorobliwych rozmyślań. Nie starałem się zatajać przed sobą tożsamości szczególnego osobnika, który tak natarczywie dręczył mnie swymi poradami. Lecz kim, lecz czym był ów Wilson? I skąd przybywał? I jakie miał zamiary? Na żadne z tych pytań nie mogłem dać wystarczającej odpowiedzi. Stwierdziłem jeno - w stosunku do jego osoby - że nagła katastrofa rodzinna zniewoliła go do opuszczenia zakładu doktora Bransby'ego w godzinach południowych owego dnia, który był dniem mojej ucieczki. Po pewnym jednak czasie przestałem myśleć o tym, i uwagę moją pochłonął całkowicie zamierzony wyjazd do Oksfordu. Tam - dzięki próżnej hojności rodziców, która mi pozwalała pędzić życie wystawne i otaczać się do woli tak upragnionym mi już od dawna przepychem, zdobyłem wkrótce możność prześcigania w zbytkach najdumniejszych nawet dziedziców najbogatszych hrabstw Wielkiej Brytanii. Zachęcane do grzechu tak zasobnymi środkami, przyrodzone moje skłonności wybuchły z mocą podwójną i w szaleńczym opętaniu rozpusty deptałem najzwyklejsze zasady przyzwoitości. Szczegółowe zastanawianie się nad moimi wybrykami byłoby nonsensem. Dość, że w zbytkach prześcignąłem Heroda i dość, że darząc nazwami mnóstwo nowych szałów, przyrzuciłem obfity dodatek do długiego katalogu występków, rozpanoszonych wówczas w najrozpustniejszej w Europie wszechnicy. Trudno, zda się, dać wiarę temu, że godność moją szlachecką poniżyłem aż do stopnia pilnego wtajemniczania się w najnikczemniejsze fortele zawodowych karciarzy i że wreszcie, jako adept tej wiedzy haniebnej - zażyłem mych umiejętności w celu poszerzenia i poza tym olbrzymich dochodów na karb najsłabszych umysłowo kolegów. A wszakże tak było! Sama właśnie potworność tych na wszelką cześć i godność zamachów była widocznie głównym, jeśli nie jedynym powodem mej bezkarności. Bo i któż spośród najrozpustniejszych moich towarzyszy nie zaprzeczyłby raczej najoczywistszemu świadectwu własnych zmysłów, aniżeli podejrzewałby o podobne czyny wesołego, szczerego, wspaniałomyślnego Williama Wilsona - najszlachetniejszego i najhojniejszego kolegę w Oksfordzie - którego szaleństwa, zdaniem jego własnych pasożytów, były jego szaleństwami młodości i pozbawionej wędzideł wyobraźni, którego błędy były jeno nieporównanym wybrykiem, a najczarniejsze występki - beztroską i wspaniałą buńczucznością?? Tym wesołym trybem spędziłem już dwa lata, gdy nagle wstąpił do wszechnicy pewien młodzieniec z niedojrzałej szlachty, nazwiskiem Gleudinning, według ogólnego zdania bogaty jak Herod Atycki, a któremu bogactwo własne ciężyło nie nazbyt. W bardzo krótkim czasie zmiarkowałem, iż jest tępy na umyśle, i - ma się rozumieć - upatrzyłem go sobie jako doskonałą ofiarę mych uzdolnień. Często wciągałem go do gry i z właściwą graczom przebiegłością udzielałem mu starannie możności znacznych wygranych, ażeby tym skuteczniej uwikłać go w sieci. Wreszcie, gdy zamiar mój dojrzał, spotkałem się z nim w mieszkaniu jednego z naszych kolegów - niejakiego Prestona, zarówno z nami obydwoma zażyłego, który wszakże - muszę mu to przyznać - nie domyślał się wcale mych zamiarów. Dla nadania pozorów przyzwoitości przyczyniłem się do zaproszenia gromadki ośmiu czy dziesięciu osób i przyłożyłem osobliwych starań, ażeby ujęcie do rąk kart wydało się czynem zgoła przypadkowym -i powziętym jeno na żądanie upatrzonego w tym celu przeze mnie dudka... Aby skrócić tak hańbiącą opowieść, nadmienię tylko, że nie zaniedbałem żadnego z owych nikczemnych wybiegów, których stosowanie w podobnych razach tak się już utarło, iż godna jest podziwu niewyczerpana nigdy obecność na ziemi głupców, przeznaczonych na ofiarę wspomnianych wybiegów. Gra nasza przeciągnęła się do późna w noc, gdym wreszcie zdziałał, iż Gleudinning stał się jedynym moim partnerem. Była to właśnie moja ulubiona gra - ecarte. Reszta towarzystwa, rozciekawiona wybujałymi stawkami naszej gry, postroniła swe karty i otoczyła nas kołem. Nasz przybysz, którego w pierwszej połowie wieczoru chytrze skusiłem do grubej wypitki, tasował, rozdawał i grał z dziwną nerwowością, popartą poniekąd, lecz - zdaniem mojej - niezupełnie wytłumaczoną upojeniem. Stał się też wkrótce moim dłużnikiem na pokaźną sumę, gdy nagle, żłopnąwszy olbrzymią szklanicę porto, uczynił to, com z zimną krwią przewidział, a mianowicie zaproponował podwojenie już i dotychczas zbyt przesadnych stawek. Udając opór trafnie i wyczekawszy owej chwili, gdy ponowna moja odmowa pobudziła go do ostrych słówek, nadających mej zgodzie pozór ukrytej urazy - przystałem w końcu na jego żądanie. Stało się to, co stać się musiało: ofiara całkowicie uwikłała się w mych sieciach, w niespełna godzinę dług jego urósł czterykroć. Od pewnego czasu twarz jego pozbyła się barwnych, a winem przysporzonych rumieńców, lecz w tej chwili postrzegłem ze zdziwieniem, iż powlekła ją iście przeraźliwa bladość. Mówię: ze zdziwieniem, gdyż zasięgnąłem o Gleudinningu starannych wiadomości. Przedstawiono mi go jako niezmiernego bogacza i sumy, które przegrał dotychczas, aczkolwiek naprawdę okazałe, nie mogły według moich przynajmniej przypuszczeń - zakłopotać go zbyt poważnie, a tym bardziej wzruszyć w sposób tak gwałtowny. Najprostszy wniosek, który mi przyszedł do głowy, był ten, że wypite wino do cna zmąciło mu umysł. I raczej dla poratowania swej osoby w oczach przyjaciół niż dla jakichkolwiek pobudek bezinteresownych zamierzyłem stanowczo nalegać na zaprzestaniu gry, gdy nagle kilka słów, które z ust obecnych padły w moim pobliżu, i okrzyk Gleudinninga, świadczący o rozpaczy bezwzględnej, uświadomiły mnie, żem go zrujnował doszczętnie w warunkach, które zeń uczyniły przedmiot ogólnej litości i uchroniłyby go nawet od złych zamiarów szatana. Trudno by mi było powiedzieć, jak powinienem był w danym razie postąpić. Opłakane położenie mej ofiary ogarnęło wszystkich uczuciem, wstydu i smutku. Przez kilka minut trwało głębokie milczenie i w tym okresie czułem, że twarz moja - na przekór mym wysiłkom - drga pod wpływem dotkliwych, pogardy i wyrzutu pełnych spojrzeń, rzucanych na mnie przez najmniej zatwardziałych sercem towarzyszów. Wyznam nawet, iż nieznośne brzemię trwogi stoczyło mi się nagle z piersi na widok tego, które nastąpiło - nagłego a niezwykłego wtargnięcia do pokoju pewnej osoby. Ciężkie skrzydła drzwi rozwarły się na oścież, od razu, z tak gwałtownym i porywczym rozpędem, że wszystkie świece pogasły jak zaklęte. Wszakże mrąca jaźń pozwoliła mi wypatrzyć wejście nieznajomej postaci - postaci męskiej, mniej więcej mego wzrostu, owiniętej w płaszcz obcisły. Tymczasem nastała ciemność zupełna i mogliśmy jeno wyczuwać jej pobyt wpośród nas. Zanim otrząsnęliśmy się z nadmiaru zdumienia, którym nas przejął widok tej przemocy, posłyszeliśmy głos nieproszonego gościa: "Panowie! - Rzekł głosem bardzo uciszonym, głosem niezapomnianym, który mię przeniknął aż do szpiku kości. - Panowie, nie pilno mi tłumaczyć się z mych czynów, gdyż tak, a nie inaczej postępując, spełniałem jeno swój obowiązek. Nie jesteście bez wątpienia należycie świadomi gatunku owego człowieka, który tej nocy ograł lorda Gleudinninga na niepomierną sumę. Chcę wam udzielić szybkich i stanowczych sposobów zdobycia tych wielce ważnych wiadomości. Zechciejcie oto zbadać podszewkę u wyłogów jego lewego rękawa oraz kilka drobnych paczek, które się znajdą w niezgorzej pojemnych kieszeniach jego haftowanej na domowy użytek odzieży". Gdy mówił te słowa, panowała tak głęboka cisza, iż posłyszałbyś zlot szpilki na dywan. Gdy skończył - wyszedł natychmiast tak samo nagle, jak nagle wszedł. Czyliż mogę opisać - czyliż opiszę moje wrażenia? Mamże potrzebę zaznaczenia, żem doznał wszystkich przerażeń skazanego na śmierć? Miałem wprawdzie mało czasu do rozmyślań. Kilka rąk schwyciło mnie groźnie i - natychmiast zapalono światła. Nastąpiły poszukiwania. W podszewce mego rękawa znaleziono wszystkie najniezbędniejsze do gry w ecarte grupy, a w kieszeniach mego ubrania - kilka talii kart najzupełniej podobnych do tych, których używaliśmy podczas swych zebrań z tą różnicą, że moje należały do ściśle tak zwanego rodzaju poprawionych, to znaczy, iż honory miały nieznaczne wypuklizny u węższych krańców, a młódki niepostrzegalne wypuklizny u szerszych krańców. Dzięki takiemu podziałowi ofiara, zazwyczaj przekładając karty wzdłuż talii, czyni to w sposób, który niezmiennie dostarcza partnerowi jednego honoru, podczas gdy szuler, przekładając w poprzek, nigdy nie udzieli swej ofierze karty, którą by mogła zakarbować na swą korzyść. Huragan oburzenia mniej by mnie poruszył niż wzgardliwe milczenie i sarkastyczna cisza, którymi powitano owo odkrycie. - Panie Wilsonie! - Rzekł nasz gospodarz, pochylając się i unosząc z ziemi wspaniały płaszcz, podszyty drogocennym futrem - panie Wilsonie! Oto pańska własność. (Dni były zimne i wychodząc z domu narzuciłem na mój poranny przyodziewek płaszcz, który zdjąłem, stanąwszy na placu gry.) Przypuszczam - dodał, oglądając z gorzkim uśmiechem fałdy mego płaszcza - iż poszukiwanie tutaj nowych dowodów pańskiego mistrzostwa jest zgoła zbyteczne. Zaprawdę, mamy ich do syta. Ufam, że zrozumie pan konieczność opuszczenia Oksfordu - a w każdym razie niezwłocznego usunięcia się z mego domu". Oplwany, strącony aż do błota - byłbym prawdopodobnie ukarał sprawcę mych zniewag osobistym, natychmiastowym natarciem, gdyby nie to, że całkowitą moją uwagę pochłonął w tej chwili przypadek, wprost zdumiewający. Płaszcz, w którym przyszedłem, był podbity futrem "wspaniałym - niewiarogodnie rzadkim i cennym, brak mi zresztą słów po temu. Krój jego był krojem fantastycznym - mego własnego wynalazku, ponieważ w tego rodzaju błahostkach byłem zaciekle wybredny i posuwałem szał dandyzmu aż do absurdu. Otóż, gdy Preston podał mi ów, który podniósł z ziemi, z pobliża drzwi - ze zdziwieniem dosięgającym przerażenia postrzegłem, że mam już swój płaszcz na ramionach, bom bez wątpienia przywdział go bezwiednie - i że ten, który mi Preston podawał, był dokładną w najmniejszych szczegółach podobizną mego płaszcza. Dziwną istotę, która mię tak straszliwie zdradziła, spowijał - pamiętam to dobrze - płaszcz, i nikt z obecnych, okrom mnie, w płaszczu nie przyszedł. Zachowując resztę przytomności, wziąłem do rąk płaszcz, który podał mi Preston, i bez zwrócenia czyjejkolwiek uwagi narzuciłem go powierzch mego płaszcza. Wyszedłem z pokoju z wyzwaniem i pogróżką w oczach. Nazajutrz, zanim świt zaświtał, jak szalony uciekłem z Oksfordu na kontynent, śmiertelnie porażony lękiem i wstydem. Nadaremnie uciekałem. Ścigał mię mój los przeklęty, tryumfu pełen, jakby chciał mi dowieść, że dotychczas jeno zapoczątkował działanie swych potęg tajemnych. Zaledwo dotknąłem stopą Paryża, a już miałem nowy dowód nienawistnego w mym życiu udziału Wilsona. Lata płynęły, a jam nie zaznał wytchnienia. Nikczemny! Z jakąż natarczywą służalczością, z jakimż widmowym przeczuleniem stanął w Rzymie pomiędzy mną a moją żądzą zaszczytów! A w Wiedniu - a w Berlinie - a w Moskwie! Byłże taki zakątek, gdzie nie miałbym bolesnej sposobności do miotania nań przekleństw ze dna mego serca? Gnany strachem panicznym, uciekałem w końcu od jego niedocieczonej tyranii jak od zarazy, uciekałem aż na krańce świata, uciekałem nadaremnie. I nieustannie, nieustannie badając ukradkiem własną duszę, powtarzałem te same pytania: kto zacz jest? Skąd przybywa? Jakie knuje zamiary? Lecz znikąd nie było odpowiedzi. Z drobiazgową pilnością rozważałem - źdźbło po źdźble - sposoby, metodę i najistotniejsze cechy jego zuchwałych czatowań. Lecz i tu jeszcze niewiele wykryłem z tego, co mogło stać się podłożem dla domysłów. Znamienna to była, zaiste, okoliczność, iż w tych częstych wypadkach, gdy niedawno jeszcze stawał mi w poprzek drogi, czynił to jeno w celu pokrzyżowania mych zamiarów i przeszkodzenia zamysłom, których wykonanie pociągnęłoby tylko za sobą gorzką klęskę. Marne, doprawdy, usprawiedliwienie tak samozwańczo narzucającej się przemocy! Marne odszkodowanie przyrodzonych, a tak natarczywie, tak zuchwale odpartych zasad wolnej woli! Miałem też sposobność zaznaczenia, że mój oprawca od dłuższego czasu starannie i z cudotwórczą zręcznością przestrzegając manii utożsamiania mi się w odzieży - potrafił zawsze, ilekroć czynił wstręty mej woli, pozbawić mię możności oglądania rysów swej twarzy. Kimkolwiek był ów przeklęty Wilson, tajemniczość tego rodzaju niezaprzeczenie była szczytem przesady i niedorzeczności. Czyż mógł na chwilę choćby przypuścić, że w moim doradcy z Etonu, w burzycielu mej czci z Oksfordu - w tym, który pogmatwał zamiary mych uroszczeń w Rzymie - plany mej zemsty w Paryżu, zamysły mych opętań miłosnych w Neapolu i knowania mylnie przezeń zrozumianej chciwości mojej w Egipcie - że w tej istocie, w tym zaciętym moim wrogu i złym duchu mego życia nie rozpoznałem owego ze szkolnych czasów -Williama Wilsona, mego kolegi, współimiennika i współzawodnika ze szkoły Bransby'ego? Być to nie może! Wszakże niech mi wolno będzie dotrzeć do okropnej a ostatniej sceny dramatu. Dotychczas byłem gnuśnie powolny jego władczej przemocy. Głęboka cześć, z jaką zwykłem rozważać wzniosły charakter, dostojną mądrość, widomą wszechobecność i wszechpotęgę Wilsona, w połączeniu z jakąś nieokreśloną trwogą, którą mię napełniały inne cechy i przywileje jego osoby, wytworzyły we mnie poczucie mej własnej słabości i niemocy i doradzały bezwzględnego, aczkolwiek goryczy i odrazy pełnego posłuszeństwa jego samowolnej dyktaturze. W ostatnich wszakże czasach całkowicie oddałem się winu i jego potężny wpływ na mój dziedziczny temperament był tak potężny, iż wszelki nadzór coraz bardziej mię niecierpliwił. Zacząłem narzekać, wahać się - wreszcie stawiać opór. I nie wiem, czyli za przyczyną zwykłego przywidzenia doszedłem do wniosku, iż upór mego oprawcy słabnie pod wpływem mojej własnej nieugiętości. Tak czy owak, w każdym razie wstąpiła we mnie płomienna otucha i w końcu jąłem w sobie żywić potajemnie posępny i rozpaczliwy zamiar pozbycia się tego jarzma. Miało to miejsce w Rzymie, w czasie karnawału roku 18.., - byłem na balu maskowym, w pałacu neapolitańskiego księcia Di Broglio. Nadużyłem wina więcej, niźli to było w mym zwyczaju i duszna atmosfera przeludnionych salonów podrażniała mię nieznośnie. Trudność utorowania sobie drogi poprzez ciżbę niemało się przyczyniła do rozjątrzenia moich dąsów, gdyż (pomijając nikczemność celu) szukałem z niepokojem młodej, wesołej, pięknej małżonki starego i zdziwaczałego Di Broglio. Z lekkomyślną ufnością powierzyła mi oznakę szaty, która ją miała przyoblec, i ponieważ postrzegłem z dala ową szatę, spieszno mi było zbliżyć się do niej. W tej właśnie chwili uczułem, iż czyjaś dłoń łagodnie spoczęła na mym ramieniu, i niezwłocznie wniknął mi do uszu ów niezapomniany, ów głęboki a przeklęty szept! Rozszalały z gniewu, odwróciłem się nagle ku śmiałkowi, który mię tak zaniepokoił, i popędliwie chwyciłem go za kark. Zgodnie z mym przeczuciem - miał na sobie ubranie zupełnie podobne do mego: płaszcz hiszpański z błękitnego aksamitu, a wokół bioder - pas karmazynowy z przypiętym doń rapierem. Maska z czarnego jedwabiu przesłaniała do cna jego oblicze. "Nędzniku! - Krzyknąłem głosem ochrypłym od wściekłości, a każda z piersi wyszarpnięta zgłoska przyrzucała, zda się, strawy płomieniom mego gniewu. - Nędzniku! Oszuście! Zbrodniarzu nikczemny! Nie będziesz odtąd tropił moich śladów, nie będziesz mię dręczył aż do mojej śmierci! Idź, gdzie rozkażę, albo zabiję cię na miejscu!". I, nieodparcie wlokąc go za sobą, przetłoczyłem się od sali bal owej aż do przyległej, niewielkiej sieni. Stanąwszy w sieni, odrzuciłem go ze wściekłością precz - od siebie. Potoczył się ku ścianie. Klnąc, zawarłem drzwi i kazałem mu broń obnażyć. Wahał się przez chwilę, po czym z nieznacznym westchnieniem dobył, milcząc, swej szpady i stanął w pozycji. Walka wszakże trwała niedługo. Burzyły się we mnie najognistsze - wszelkiego chowu podniety, i w każdej z osobna dłoni czułem dzielność i potęgę całej zgrai. W okamgnieniu uderzeniem pięści przyparłem go do muru i tam, mając go w swej mocy, kilkakrotnie, cios za ciosem, zanurzałem mu w piersiach szpadę z bydlęcą drapieżnością. W tej chwili ktoś dotknął klamki u drzwi. Pośpiesznie zapobiegłem natrętnemu najściu i niezwłocznie powróciłem do konającego wroga. Lecz jakiż język ludzki podoła dość opisowi owego zdumienia, owego przestrachu, który mię ogarnął na widok tego, co ujrzały wówczas oczy! Przelotne mgnienie, stracone przeze mnie na zbliżenie się ku drzwiom, wystarczyło widocznie, aby u podstaw odmienić właściwy ład przeciwległych zakątków pokoju. Olbrzymie zwierciadło - tak mi się wydało w mym popłochu - spiętrzyło się tam, gdziem poprzednio ani znaku po temu nie widział, i ponieważ, zdjęty przerażeniem, szedłem ku temu zwierciadłu, własne moje odbicie, z twarzą wszakże pobladłą i od krwi plamistą, szło ku mnie na spotkanie krokiem słabym i chwiejnym. Tak mi się - powtarzam - zdawało, lecz było - nie tak! To - wróg mój, to - Wilson trwał przede mną w swej agonii. Maska jego oraz płaszcz leżały na podłodze -tam, kędy je porzucił! W jego tak znamiennej a osobliwej twarzy -i w jego stroju - każdy rys, każda nitka - była moja, był mój! Był to - bezwzględny tryumf tożsamości!! Był to Wilson, lecz Wilson, wyzbyty na teraz szeptu w swym głosie, tak iż mogłem pomyśleć, że sam wymawiam te słowa, które on właśnie do mnie skierował: "Zwyciężyłeś i przeto ulegam. Atoli odtąd umarłeś na równi ze mną - umarłeś dla Ziemi, dla Nieba i dla Nadziei! We mnie istniałeś i - spojrzyj w moją śmierć, spojrzyj w skroś tej, która jest twoją, postacią - jak doszczętnie zamordowałeś siebie samego! ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *William Wilson (oryginał w języku angielskim) *Вильям Вильсон (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim